Charlie
by forensic-chick219
Summary: Charlie was not a normal thirteen year old girl. Since the age of 4 she had been in and out of foster homes and then at the age of 7 she was separated from her brothers one of them her twin This is her story of how she found her father and how a new family expands. It started one stormy September. Tony and callen brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was not a normal thirteen year old girl. Since the age of 4 she had been in and out of foster homes and then at the age of 7 she was separated from her brothers one of them her twin however this did not stop her doing the things she loved most. This is her story of how she found her father and how a new family expands. It started one stormy September night.

"Lilly stop that" a voice echoed

"Will you two shut up" Charlie snapped

"Wow Charlie what is wrong with you" Lilly asked

"Nothing just leave me alone" she replied

Charlie lay on the window sofa watching the lightning wondering about what was going to happen if she was going to be sent away after today's behaver .

 **2:30 that day**

"What did you say to me?" Charlie screamed

"You're a freak who know one wants" Nathan said

Nathan was always picking on Charlie for having a boy's name and for being in a total of 32 foster homes. But that stopped now. Charlie kicked Nathan in the face than punched him round the face. Soon now everybody was standing round watching including the principal.

"Nathan, Charlie my office NOW!" he yelled

Charlie sprinted of crying and went and sat outside the principal office. When the principal arrived he talked to Nathen then called Charlie in.

"Why did you do it again?"

"He started it" she sniffled

"Look Charlie this is the 5th fight this week" he said concerned

"So what I didn't start any of them" she snapped

"Well you did finish them" He replied

"Darn right I did" she said proudly

Just Charlie's foster parents (Amelia and nick) came bursting through the door.

"Get outside we will talk later" Amelia shouted angrily

"I did nothing wrong Nick" Charlie said

"Do as your told cub"

 **Back to now**

Charlie was now waiting for the drama head but had no idea what was really going to happen in just a few short hours.

* * *

Hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW Many thanks rhi


	2. Who?

As silence fell through the house the last of the thunder rumbled in the darkness of the midnight sky. Nick was sat on his chair reading the newspaper for the 3rd time. Charlie was sneaking down the stairs with her backpack and cell phone when she spotted Nick.

"Hey miss should you not be in bed?" he questioned

"Yes I should" She whispered back

"And where are you going?" he replied

"Know where" she lied

"Oh just taking you backpack for a walk then" he smiled

"Yes" she giggled

She dropped her bag and went over to him and sat on the arm of the chair and was reading the article about the local crimes. By this point there were more than two of them awake. Nick spotted a body shaped shadow on the floor growing along the wooden floor. Stood up and grabbed Charlie.

"Charlie stay behind me and keep quiet" he whispered

"Why what's going on?" she questioned

"Just do it" He says pushing her behind him

As the shadow gets clearer to them nick held on to Charlie very tight. 2 more shadows join on to the first one they get closer and closer till the first one is in the dark shadows and there stood a tall man with thick black hair and a tall height. The other two were a lot smaller and both bold but could still do a lot of damage to them both.

"Hello dear Charlie you look a lot like your mother" He grinned evilly

"You knew my mom?" Charlie asked

"Yes I was a very good friend and I know your brothers" he replied

"Prove it tell me there names" Nick yelled

"Very well" he said "Jason age 18 then the triplets Fabian, Tyler and George age 15 and then Charlie and Ethan and 13" he smiled

"Ok he knows then but if you know my mother then where was she from?" she questioned

"She was Italian and she lived in Rome" he said

"Ok why are you here?" Nick asked

Just then Amelia and some of the girls appeared at the top of the stairs. They all stood and looked trying to put the puzzle together as they were just waking up.

"Nick who are they and what are they doing here at this hour?" she questioned with some anger

"I don't know but they were just leaving" he said pointing to the door

"Yes of course however I would first like to do this" he said pulling out the gun and shooting at nick

All the girls screamed and Charlie bent down to nick. She put pressure on the wound and was trying to fight back the tears.

"You will be ok it's just a shoulder wound" Charlie said

"T..thanks" he stuttered in pain

Suddenly one of the men grabbed Charlie round the waist and dragged her out kicking and screaming. They left a note saying "Please phone NCIS and tell Tony DiNozzo if he wants to see his kids alive he knows where to find me"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW and hope you like it many thanks rhi


	3. what?

What?

Tony sat there with a big grin in the face however was hiding the true sadness because his father was in town.

"Good morning probie" he smiles

"Morning tony you seem happy today" he says with a confused look

"No he did it again" he yells

"Did what" questions

"Set my kitchen on FIRE!" he says

"Your dad did it again tony" Ellie laughs

"Yes bishop keep up" he shouts

"DiNozzo will ya shut up I can here you from Abby's lab" Gibbs says with a angry tone

"Got a kidnapping" he yells

Everyone scrambled to grab the gear and gun and sprinted to the elevator this was going to be a long day.

 **AT THE CRIME SCENE**

"DiNozzo pictures, McGee bag and tag and bishop witness" Gibbs says

"On it boss" they yelled in harmony

Tony got to work taking photos and he finds the note sitting on the fire place his face looked confused kids what kids he doesn't have kids.

"Umm boss you might want to see this" he says worriedly

"What…." He says trailing of

"I don't have kids" DiNozzo said confusedly

"Ya think DiNozzo" he said hiting him "Bishop who is missing?"

"13 year old Charlie" she says

"Last name?" he questions

"Know one knows" she said

Gibbs storms out leaving everyone puzzled tony mostly.

 **In LA**

"5 kids in one night" Kenzie said

"yes I know it crazy" Deeks replies

"I don't think we are going out to dinner tonight" Kenzie says sadly

"Oh well I will take you out when we have finished" Deeks said

"What have you found" Hetty asked

"Well 5 brothers" Eric says pulling up the information on the screen

"First of all Jason age 18 he just got back from his first tour in Iraq" Nell reads

"Then triplets Fabian, Tyler and George age 15 they go to a school for sports" Eric adds

"Then last but not least Charlie and Ethan and 13 and I have been told Charlie was moved to Washington" Nell smiled

"I will…" Hetty was cut off by the screen blinking

It was a call from Washington DC. Eric smacked the keyboard to answer the call.

"Hello agent Gibbs"

* * *

Hey hope you like this chapter PLEASE REVIEW ! Rhi


	4. Kenzi Why?

Kenzie Why?

"Hello agent Gibbs"

"Hello. We have been told by Vance you have a kidnapping case involving the brothers of are kidnaping case" Gibbs said getting down to the point as normal

"Charlie too!" Kenzie cried

"Kens do you know these kids" Deeks asked

Everyone turned to look at Kenzie including Gibbs and tony. She stood there looking at the floor.

"Yes I do but I don't know how I'm related"

"Oh miss blye why did you not tell me?" Hetty asked with concern

"I thought you wold take me of the case and I only just found them" she said sadly

"Miss Blye if I keep you on the case how will I know you won't go running to save them yourself?" Hetty asked concerned

"She won't" Gibbs said

"Why not Agent Gibbs" Hetty questioned

"Because were coming to you" Gibbs Smiled back before the screen went black.

"Eric run a Background on the children, Kenzi who are the parents?" G asked

"Umm I don't know the only thing I know is the father left and the mother died a few months after they went into care"

"Ok you two get to work we better prepare for Gibbs and the teams arrival"

* * *

Hey sorry I took a long time been Very busy. Please Review many thanks Rhi !


	5. Ready for the arrivle?

Ready for the arrival?

Kenzie sat silently in the back seat while The Boys asked a million Questions.

"Kenz Why would you not tell us?" Deeks asked

"What were you thinking?" G added

Before Sam could add him impute Kenzie added something

"I don't have a reason I didn't tell me and what was I thinking G? I dunno Ok! I Dunno" She said before getting out the car and violently slamming the door behind her.

They all sat there quietly till Deeks Broke it.

"Should I go talk to her?" he questioned

"No! Leave her to calm down" Sam replied

"Its 12:30 it's time to go and meet the others" G said

They all scrambled out the car to meet Gibbs and the team and leaving Kenzie to cool off.

All three of them thinking they pushed her to far.

 **In the Airport:**

"Can you see them?" Abby yelled with excitement

"Urr No I can't" Tim replied

Suddenly from the sea of heads Abby spotted Sam's head and sprinted over to him with the burst of joy.

"Sam!" She said Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Abs how are you?" he said lauging

"I'm good Thanks. G Oh I missed you!" She yelled

"Missed you to Abby" she smiled back

Deeks stood there and was shocked ad a little scared of Abby.

"And who's that?" she questioned

"Hi, I'm Detective Marty Deeks a Liaison officer from LAPD" Deeks Says nicely

"Oh nice to meet you" Abby says

They all Say hello as they head back to the car where there is still no sign of Kenzie however Hetty wanted them to go back to OPP's so that's what they did.

* * *

Hey hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW from Rhi


	6. Where are you Kenzie?

Where are you Kenzie?

they arrived at OPP's and they introduced the west coast avenger to the east coast avengers well that's what Tony called them.

"Where is agent Blye?" Hetty asked

"Um we don't know" G said

"We kind of made her angry" Sam replied

"Well I always knew you were the mean one little bro!" tony laughed

Gibbs slapped Tony's head "Do you really ting it's the right time DiNozzo!" Gibbs glared

"No boss, No I don't" Tony said bowing his head in shame

"Good!" Gibbs smiled

By this point Tony and G where pulling faces at each other

"So where is she?" Hetty Questioned

"In a house" Nell answered

"That's her mom's" Deeks replied

"Go and get her Deeks" Sam said

* * *

not very long! PLEASE REVIEW ! thanks Rhi


	7. Chapter 7

Tell you what?

Knock knock Deeks taps softly on the door. Kenzie's mother opened the door.

"Hello deeks." She said surprised

"Good afternoon Miss Blye is Kenzie still here?" I questioned

"Umm yes she is would you like me to get her" she replied

"Please" I asked

She goes in to get her and a very emotional Kenzie can slowly towards the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked Concerned

"I need to go to everyone" She sniffed

"Ok, we can go now" I he said wrapping her in his arms as she sobbed quietly

* * *

Back at Boat shed

Deeks and Kenzie walked in and everyone stood up quickly.

"Miss Blye are you ok? You should not of running of like that?" Hetty said

"I know is should not of run of but I know who took Charlie and the others" She said

"Really who?" Nell says ready to type a name

"His name is Brian Lawson" she replied

"What!" DiNozzo yells

"You know him DiNozzo?" Gibbs and Hetty Say in harmony

"Yes that son of a bitch was my ex-girlfriend boyfriend. She came to me about 2 mouths and said he was beating her so I arrested him"

"Oh I remember him did he not also work for dad?" G questioned

"I don't know I give him a call"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. 3

Charlie lay in the dark frightened and scared. Her eyes full of tears her body full of anxiety. She banged on the trunk hoping she could get out but it doesn't move. She could hear the fait whisper coming from the others. She shuffled over and listened in closely.

"Are you sure we can there on time"

"Yes if pin head here can drive a little faster"

"if I drive faster were going to be stopped by a cop"

"Whatever"

"Boss she we not see if the kids ok?"

"no we need to get to the location"

"Ok then"

"The other boys will be waiting to see the girl"

Other boys she thought. Could it be Jason, Fabian, Tyler and George and Ethan she lay thinking of their faces it's been a very long time since she has seen them six months excepted Jason who she hasn't for 2 years because of his tour.

Back at headquters the team were trying to track down Lawson when G and Tony came sprinting in.

"We got an address on Lawson" yelled

"Well then let's go" Kens said excitedly

"wait slow down are u sure" Gibbs asked

"Yes! Come on!" Dinozzo said

"Ok then" They all said

They got what they needed and headed out

"Be careful!" Abby yelled

* * *

Hey this is the 1st of three for the last chapters sorry it's been so long from Rhi X


	9. 2

The sun had now begun to set as the teams were gearing up to hit the location where about to hit hopping to get all six children back in one peace.

"OI little bro!" Callen yelled

"What!?" Tony yelled back

"Gibbs told me about the note" He said "Did you know you had six kids?"

"Oh god" he said looking at Gibbs with an evil look "If I knew I had six don't you think I would have let them go into care?"

"No, you wouldn't however when you went to see her did you not realise there were new kids every time you went?" Callen Questioned

"I did but she told me they were his kids" Tony replied sadly

"What Lawson?" Callen replied in shock

"Yep... But none of that matters anymore we need to rescue them safely so I can be a father and you can be uncle G" Tony said

"Well said little bro" G smiled

"Mr DiNozzo, Mr Callen have you finished you little chat we have a rescue mission to attended to" Hetty said

"Yes mam" Tony replied before grabbing his gun and charging out with the rest of the team.

* * *

Charlie was still listing to the conversation between the men in the car. Unaware they were listening they gave the information she was waiting for.

"Do you have the boys?" The deep voice questioned

"Yes"

"All 5?"

"Good we are nearly there please get a place ready for are guest"

"Will do."

"Just need the last few guests then the party really starts"

That one last comment sent millions of questions round her head, who's the last guests, what party. Those answers were just about to be answered.

The last of the light blinded Charlie as the boot of the car was opened. The Taller man stood with an evil grin as Charlie was pulled from the car her hands re-tied and a hood was put over her head. Her hand was hurting from having her hand tied for too long. She now began to get scared of what was happening.

"CHARLIE!" voices screamed

The hood remained on but she knew who the voices where.

"Jason, Fabian, Ethan, Tyler, George!" Charlie yelled

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Ethan asked

"I'm fine and no what about you guys are you all ok?" She said panicking

"Were all fine Charlie" Jason replied

The firm grip on her arm stopped her from going anywhere and the hood didn't help ether.

"Our guests are here" Lawson whispered in Charlie ear

"What guest?" She said stuttering nervously

"Your father, your uncle and you cousin and their friends"

* * *

How will it end will they do ok? PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it's been forever finally got a laptop that works many thanks Rhi


	10. 1

The teams were spread out around the house, guns draw, eyes locked on the target ahead. Spying through the binoculars Gibbs located where everyone is.

"The boys are on the north side bound all together, two men by the door and two by the window" He started "Charlie is standing with another man on the centre."

"Guys we have to be really careful about how we do this" Kens added

"She's right we need to be quick but careful" Callen said "You ready Bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Tony replied

They made their way over to the hut slowly and with caution what they didn't know is they were already made…...

"NCIS! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" the gang yelled

"Agents we were expecting you" Lawson smiled

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Gibbs shouted

"No need to shout MR Gibbs" he replied "Men lower the weapons"

The men lowered the weapons and stood tall showing. Charlie stood in the darkness with only her ears as her only way of telling what was going on.

"Listen hear Lawson you let go of my kids before I stick a bullet in you just like my father did in that accident you had" DiNozzo said

"Your father missed it was a scratch" Lawson laughed

"He won't miss" Callen shoots back "And if he misses I'm next in line"

"Oh no I'm so scared" Lawson says sarcastically

"There are two options here you can hand the kids over to us nicely with no harm and you can come with us to await trial or you can come out in a body bag" Sam said

"I will take option 3 Now!" Lawson shouted

Men kicked down the doors which lead to the escape of Lawson and the men holding Charlie.

"Help me!" Charlie screamed

"Daddy's coming" DiNozzo yelled back

Tony sprinted out the room closely followed my Gibbs while the others stayed and fought the men who joined the "party".

Meanwhile….

"You stop right there Lawson!" DiNozzo said with an angrily tone

"Yes DiNozzo?" Lawson said

"Unhand my daughter" Tony growled

"Or what?" Lawson questioned

"I'm goanna shoot you, you son of a…." Gibbs said before tony gave him an evil look

"Careful agent Gibbs" he smirked "There are kids around"

"Oi!" a voice called

"What?" Lawson said as he was hit in the head

Tony looked around in amazement and standing there standing there was…

"Dad!" Tony laughed

Tony and Gibbs ran over to Charlie who was standing there in fear. Gibbs carefully removed the hood and checked her over before Tony embraced her in a tight hug.

"Hey Charlie" Tony smiled

"Hey Dad" Charlie smiled

* * *

12 years later:

"Has it happened?" Fabian yelled

"No were still waiting" Tony said

"Oh thanks god" Fabian smiled

Just a few minutes later Peter walked out with a smile from ear to ear.

"Come on in everyone" he said

On the hospital bed sat Charlie holding a baby girl in one arm and a baby boy in the other.

"Hi everyone I would like you to meet Lucy Elisabeth and Carson tony DiNozzo"

"There so tiny!" Abby cried before taking Lucy out of her arms

"Dose grandpa want to hold?" Peter said

Tony nodded and carefully took him out of his arms. He looked down at his grandbaby and looked at Charlie with a smile.

"You did good" Tony said

"Thanks dad" Peter and Charlie said in harmony

"oh big family you have there want me to take a photo?" The nurse said

"Please" Charlie said

In that photo stood:

Tim, Abby and there 3 children

Jimmy, ducky and his wife and kid

Tony, Talia, Callen and Sam

Kenzie, Deeks and there 2 kids

Bishop her new husband and her 3 foster children

Then all of Charlie's brothers who all were married and had 12 children together

And in the back of them all stood one very proud and happy Gibbs.

* * *

Hope you like the last chapter thank you to everyone who read this story I know in the beginning it was bad but I like who everyone said they could see and improvement PLEASE REVEIW and check out my other two story's both NCIS! Many thanks Rhi!


End file.
